Hide and Seek
by Miss Black Dragon
Summary: Set 3 years before 02, Yolei has Ken, Davis and Cody over to play. In the middle of hide and seek, Ken discovers their Digi Eggs... Their very first encounter with Digimon! This is a STAND ALONE STORY, I got a review asking for the next chapters.


HideNSeek

Hide and Seek

_Knock knock! _9-year-old Inoue Miyako rushed to the door. "Don't forget to look through the peephole to see who's there, Miyako..." her mother called. The violette (?) giggled and shouted back. "But I can't reach the peephole, remember Mommy?" *Oh, that's right, I forgot. Why on earth do I keep mixing her up with her big brother?* Mrs. Inoue thought, mentally kicking herself.   
"Who is it?" Miyako yelled, hoping that her voice would carry through the wooden door of her apartment. "Only some of your bestest friends!" Miyako laughed happily and opened the door to a trio of younger boys jumping up and down with excitement, namely Motomiya Daisuke, Ichijouji Ken and Hida Iori. And of course, their parents.   
"Hi you guys, come on in!" The boys gathered round her while their parents made a beeline to the living room to talk to _her_ parents.   
"What should we play first?" Ken wondered. "How 'bout hide 'n seek?" Daisuke volunteered. "Ya know, Daisuke, that's the most smartest thing you've said today." Iori proclaimed. Daisuke in turn made one of those 'I'm-really-mad-at-you-but-I'll-let-it-go-because-you're-smaller-than-me' faces at him, but it quickly returned to his cheeky grin.   
"Look, who's going to be It? I don't know about you guys but I absolutely _hate _being It." Miyako asked. The looks on the boys faces told her that they wouldn't like the *hono(u)r* of being It either, so she quickly thought of how to distinguish It fairly.   
"I know what! We'll play Black Shoe Black Shoe!" Miyako announced. The boys thought this was girly, but Daisuke was the only one who voiced his opinion. "Aww, Yolei, that's _girly_!" he complained loudly. "Don't call me Yolei!" she replied. "Come on then, _Davis_, if you think it's so girly then _you _can have the _hono(u)r _of being It!" she yelled. Daisuke cringed, both at the offer and at the name. "Okay, okay! You're just like Jun: VERÉ FEISTÉ! We'll do it _your _way. Then we'll see who gets the 'hono(u)r' of being It!" "_Pardoné moi?_" "Uh, nothing!"

(Skipping a little time here...) So they played Black Shoe Black Shoe, and unfortunately for Daisuke, _he _was It. He sulkily turned to the wall, eyes shut, and started counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10..."   
Ken rushed to the laundry room and crouched down behind the washing machine. Miyako slid into her closet, closing the door with a 5 millimeter gap, while Iori dived under her bed, just out of Miyako's sight.   
"25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30! (This is one of the times when I wish I could capitalize numbers.) Ready or not, here I come!" Daisuke hollered. He ran from room to room, checking underneath things, behind, over, on top, inside, everywhere! Iori wondered if Daisuke was taking it just a _little _bit too far, when he came into Miyako's bedroom.   
Daisuke saw the _slightly _open closet and made a beeline for it. He opened it to the full, and there was Miyako, grumpy at being first found, for that meant she'd be It next time. "Open brain, insert foot." she muttered. "Paaaaardon?" Daisuke asked sweetly. "Nothing."   
Iori chuckled quietly for a second, then muffled it by clamping his hand over his mouth. *Talk about open brain, insert foot!* he thought, eyes widening. But it was too late, seconds later Daisuke and Miyako's faces appeared underneath the bed also. "Gotcha!" Daisuke yelled. *Now to find Ken...*   
"Oh my god!" Ken cried, opening the laundry door in surprise. "Haha! Thanks for self finding yourself, Ken!" Daisuke crowed in delight. "No, wait! Look at this!" Ken told the future goggle boy.

There, behind the washing machine, stood four Digi Eggs. The first looked like it had flames all over it, had a spike coming out of the top, and bore the crest of Courage. (They don't know these are Digi Eggs, and about the crests and stuff!) The second was white and it seemed to have little wings coming out of the sides. It bore the crest of Love. The third was yellow, had a little spiral at the top and bore a purple crest of Knowledge. The fourth bore no crests or special attributes, it was a more ordinary Digi Egg that was light purple with darker purple hearts on it. The Digi Eggs seemed to pull their designated children towards them, and each one lifted their appropriate Digi Egg, and then...   
A blinding light glowed around them, glowing first orange, then purply neon pink, red, and then dark purple. The children closed their eyes, then when the light was gone they opened them.   
Each of them had a Digimon on their laps! Ken had Leafmon, Daisuke had Chibimon, Miyako had Poromon and Iori held Upamon. The kids, dazed, quickly introduced themselves, and the Digis did the same. The Digimon told the kids that they were destined to be together, that later on in their lives they would be reunited to fight a great evil, that soon they would have to leave...   
Another flash of light, and the Digimon were gone. That was the new Digidestined's first encounter of Digimon...

Three years later, Daisuke, Miyako and Iori met their Digimon again for the *first* time. Later on, the kids said that they felt kind of funny, kind of like they'd seen their Digimon before somewhere... 


End file.
